


missing

by dutchydoescoke



Series: femslash february 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: Later, when Sanji’s distracted, Nami takes the pictures from the newspaper and looks at them, cataloging the differences between Vivi now and Vivi then.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: femslash february 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620469
Kudos: 22





	missing

**Author's Note:**

> day two of femslash february, for the "pining" prompt. is this great? not really. do i care? no. i just wanted to write my favorite lesbian pining for her favorite lesbian.
> 
> technically, takes place after reverie, but w/e. it's post-time skip and that's all you really need to know.

Later, when Sanji’s distracted, Nami takes the pictures from the newspaper and looks at them, cataloging the differences between Vivi now and Vivi _then_.

It’s sobering to realize how long it’s been since she’s seen Vivi, since the goodbye from the deck of the _Merry_ , since their private goodbye on the way out of Alubarna.

The two years the crew had been apart for training hadn’t felt real, like time was actually passing, and seeing proof that it _has_ been that long makes Nami’s heart ache a little.

She’s missed Vivi more than she can think about or articulate, the kind of quiet wanting that makes her sit and stare at what pictures she’s found.

One day, she’ll finish what she wants to. One day, she’ll get on the _Sunny_ one last time and follow the eternal pose she’s kept safe. One day, she’ll get to see Vivi again and stay.

All she can do is hope it doesn’t take another two years.


End file.
